


For Whom the Bill Comes

by Debi_C



Series: Symbiote [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Character(s), Dogs, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gets the bill for the girls' spending spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom the Bill Comes

Daniel Jackson entered his office, dropped his jacket on his couch and picked up his mail from his in box. He'd gotten his new Archaeological Digest magazine; he pitched it on the desk. There was a request for him to go off world with SG13; he pitched it on top of the magazine. There was a folder from Nyan with a translation he'd been working on. Right on time, as usual. Then there was a credit card bill. It was in his name but it was usually one he loaned to Vala.

Opening it absentmindedly he glanced at the amount owed. Then he looked again...and then again. There was a six, a comma, a seven, several other numbers then finally a period. Daniel sat down at his desk and examined the invoice. 

He looked at the date and realized that it corresponded to a weekend when Vala and Sam had taken Raksha shopping for accoutrements to denote her position in the SGC. A least that was what they had said they were going to do. It seemed like the required items had been quite pricey.

There were several shops mentioned. A local pet shop was first with a nominal charge. It listed a hand crafted and colorfully stitched collar and leash set which he's seen the silver wolf like Tok'ra wearing the collar around the mountain, a camouflage vest with extra pockets that could hold kevlar bullet proof armor, and a green thermal coat with matching nylon booties. All were perfectly understandable for the missions they went on.

The next expenditure listed was the Denver Hilton for a suite for two occupants with a pet deposit which was noted as returned. It included room service which listed at over a hundred dollars and included steaks some of which were rare. 

The final cost listed was to a shop that Daniel had never heard of before. It was obviously a high end store that specialized in vanity purchases for the rich and famous. Their clients were 'people of impeccable taste in both companions and accoutrements'. He really hoped by companions they meant spoiled animals and not high class hookers, or at least not ex-Goa'ulds and their favorite Air Force Officers. Along with a an orange service dog vest and a black collar with three rows of titanium spikes it included two very expensive items listed as dog collars, one mounted with blue sapphires of remarkable clarity and color and the other with white diamonds of high quality carat, cut, color and clarity. Also included was a silken capa grande in cerulean and a fourteen carat gold inlaid harness.

Well, there was only one way to get this amount paid back by the bean counters in the SGC's Finance Office. While he knew that they expected, and had received, some very odd receipts from many to include himself he knew this would raise some eyebrows. At the very least there would be remarks made about Jackson's Adventures in Sadomasochism. While he would have no problem laying this back to Vala if he could all the photocopied receipts had been signed by his active duty friend Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. This might cause her some problems.

Daniel briefly considered paying the, in his opinion, outrageously expensive bill out of his own pocket but he had just recently been raked over the fire by his previous Commanding Officer Jack O'Neill for paying for one of his very expensive antiquarian tomes that he had needed for some source materials on Thera as being a possible launching pad for Atlantis.

While Atlantis was presently sitting of the coast of San Francisco hidden by the city's cloak and a massive military cover up, it did not mean that its origins were not important to the SGC and their increasing knowledge of the Alterans. But that did not excuse the flagrant rip off of taxpayer's dollars to suit Vala Mal Doran. He just couldn't pin it on her. So he hung up his coat properly, found and filled out AF Form 616 and headed over to Landry's office.

Entering Walter's lair he nodded to the Chief, put the form in the copy machine so he would have a hard copy, poured himself some coffee, grabbed the papers from the machine's slots and handed the original to the administrator. As he walked out the door he smiled to hear the man whistle softly.

As he arrived back in his own office, the phone on his desk was ringing. Picking it up he answered “Jackson.”

He pulled the receiver away from his ear to reduce the noise level. The with a devilish glint he replied. “Yes General, I did just drop that off.” He nodded as he bent over to put his copy into his personal file folder of Vala's expenditures with his Gold Master Card. 

“Yes, I did see it.” He sat down in his swivel chair and opened Nyan's translation. “Vala told me what it was for. It was to purchase specialized items that Raksha/Shemi needed.” 

He put sugar and powered creamer in it and stirred it with a stained spoon. “Sam went with her to keep them out of trouble.” 

He took a sip of coffee and grimaced at the overall result. “Jack authorized it.” 

Daniel listened a moment. “Well, General Landry, I think Jack authorized himself to authorize it.” He rose from the desk still listening to the Commanding Officer of the SGC complaining about the Commanding Officer of Homeworld Security. 

Moving to the sink still juggling the cup and the phone's receiver he poured the distasteful liquid into the sink. “Well, he was here that day. Yes, he verbally gave approval. No, its not in writing.” 

Daniel prepped his own coffee maker and turned it on. “You know he yelled at me for paying for the book on Atlantis research. Well, he may have yelled at you first but he did get around to yelling at me.” 

He rinsed his tainted coffee cup out and wiped it with a paper towel. “He said George had yelled at him. No, I was not aware that I have to go with them when they take my card.” 

He listened a moment. “Very well, I'll go next time and I'll leave all the paperwork for Sam or Colonel Mitchell to proof read. I'm sorry?” 

Silence. “Very well, I'll give it to Teal'c. Thank you General. Goodbye.”

He had no more poured his first cup of real coffee when his phone rang again. He reached to his desk for the phone. “Jackson.”

An irate female voice assaulted his eardrum. 

“Sam, I had to turn it in. You know what Jack said last time.”

“About the book. He yelled at me about the book on Thera.”

“Well, it was fifteen hundred dollars.”

“Sam, I did not tell you to spent almost seven thousand dollars on dog clothes. I'm surprised that they honored the card.”

“You know not to let her railroad you into things like this.”

“I never made you spend seven thousand dollars on dog clothes. Look, I was going to tell him that I'd pay for it and you and I would twist Vala's arms and get her to pay me back but he made me mad. Yeah, okay. I'll see you at lunch.”

As he sat down at his desk once again the phone rang. As he picked it up, Daniel realized the hand piece was warm to the touch. “Jackson. Oh hello General Landry.”

“Oh, he did? Very well.”

“Yes, Sir. I know it will take a few weeks to be reimbursed for that amount of money.”

“No, I don't need a loan. Thank you for your help.”

He hung up and continued to preparing his cup for his first decent coffee of the day.

The phone rang again. This time he smiled as he answered it. “Hello, Jack.”


End file.
